Surrendering To Marriage
by AngelOfPreformance21
Summary: Maribelle Harper is looking forward to a nice 19th birthday which includes a visit from her special friend, Cato Stone of District 2, who shares a birthday with her. Cato and Maribelle soon find out that they are to be bound in marriage but Cato is also going into the 74th annual Games. To save his life, Maribelle decides to go in with him. Is she ready to fight?
1. Chapter 1

"Maribelle; hurry up" Mom called from the door in her squeaky Capitol accent. "Why can't I sleep in" I asked. "Do you want to sleep right through your birthday" Mom asked in reply. When I didn't say anything; she added "Your stylist has made you something pretty. Cato is coming over so you two can spend your birthdays together." That got my attention right away because Cato and I are the best of friends. Our moms had us playing together a lot since we were four. Once we got over the initial 'cooties' phase; we grew close after playing tennis a few years later. "I thought Cato coming would you get you up. Now; get a shower and your prep team will be here shortly" Mom told me.

I was up in three seconds and in the bathroom for my shower. I scrubbed every inch of my body and washed my hair. "Maribelle; your stylist and prep team are here" Mom called as I got out. After getting in my robe; I made my way down the hall to my dressing room. "Happy Birthday Maribelle" my prep team said when I walked in. "Thanks" I replied, sitting in the chair. Nova, my hair specialist began brushing my damp hair while her sister, Mona, who did my makeup, sat looking through her makeup tray, trying to decide what she'd do but she wouldn't know until she saw what I'd wear. Evan, my skin care specialist was checking for any blemishes or unwanted facial hair and starting an exfoliating treatment. Nova had swept my hair into a halo that was curled beautifully and held in place by diamond barrettes. My stylist, Lola walked in with a dress and a pair of shoes and said "Well Maribelle, happy birthday. I've got something that's so going to turn Cato's head."

"Oh; I love anything you make me Lola" I told her as she pulled out a silver strapless number and a cute pair of heels. She helped me get dressed and I slid my heels on. "Alright Maribelle; Mona is ready to do your makeup and then you will be able to see Cato" Lola told me, giving me a hug and getting ready to leave. Mona did my makeup and when she was done; Mom stood at the door and said "Goodness Maribelle; you look absolutely beautiful. Well; Cato and his mom will be here in ten minutes. Are you ready?" "I'm ready" I replied, heading toward the stairs. I had no idea what I was about to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Cato's P.O.V

My mother had gotten me up early so we could head to the Capitol. "What's going on Mom" I asked. "You and I are going to see the Harper's. You and Maribelle have spent every birthday together from the time you two were four. You're best friends and there's no sense in breaking tradition" Mom answered. "Alright; I'm up already" I said, getting up and getting a quick shower.

I finally dressed in a nice pair of black slacks and an ice gray dress shirt. I finally spiked my blonde hair a little and got some shoes on. "Come on Cato; we've got to hurry so we don't miss our train and be late for lunch" Mom called. I hurried down the stairs and we left the house. Mom hailed a taxi and we headed for the train station. After getting on the train; I stared out the window. "Will we be back for the reaping tomorrow" I asked.

"Of course Cato and I know this is your final year. If you choose to go into the arena; I just need you to come back alive" Mom answered. "Mom; I'm highly trained so of course; I'll win" I told. As we approached the Capitol station; I looked at Mom and asked "Did you already arrange a gift for me to give Maribelle?" "Of course I did honey; you can look at it" she answered, handing me a small box. I opened it and saw a ring. "Mom; this is an engagement ring. Is there something you're trying to hint at? What's going on" I asked, closing the box and tucking it in my shirt pocket.

"Yes Cato; there is something that Mrs. Harper and I will talk to you and Maribelle about. You may not like what we have to tell you but it is important" my mother replied as the train stopped and we got out. The Harper's driver was already waiting for us. We got in and were taken to the Harper's mansion. I was kind of anxious to find out what the big secret was and what it had to do with the ring I was to give Maribelle. At last; the car pulled up to the gates of the house where I saw Mrs. Harper and Maribelle waiting on the steps. From where I was sitting; I could see Maribelle and she looked too good to be true.

The car stopped and we got out. Our moms greeted each other before I felt a small tap on my back. I finally walked up to Maribelle and greeted her with a bow before kissing her on the hand. "The day is just perfect for you and Maribelle to have lunch outside. Your mother and I will be in the parlor. Come and meet with us after lunch" Mrs. Harper instructed. I nodded in acknowledgement and offered Maribelle my arm like a gentleman. "There will be lemonade waiting for you two and when you're ready for lunch; just ring the bell" Mrs. Harper told us. "Thanks Mom" Maribelle said, taking my arm and we walked along the path to the backyard. Neither Maribelle and I couldn't have imagined what this one afternoon would hold for us and what secrets would come to light.


	3. Chapter 3

Cato and I had just been sitting at the table, talking and laughing about some of the memories we have together from when we were little. We finally agreed to have lunch so I rang the bell. The avoxes brought the trays of food and we talked more as we ate. He finally revealed to me that he was going to go into the arena since this was his next to last chance. "Cato; I don't like the idea of that. I can't let you go if death is what you face. I care about you" I told him, looking at him.

"Maribelle; I care about you too. You won't have to worry though. I'm a career and careers always win. That reminds me. I have one thing I can give you to promise you that I will come back to you. For some reason; it seems as though our moms want us together and I would like to be together with you. Can I ask you something important" Cato asked. "Ask away" I replied, swallowing a sip of lemonade. He wiped his mouth and got up. "What are you doing" I asked as he took a box out of his shirt pocket and got down on one knee.

Cato placed a finger on my chin and asked "I love you Maribelle. All the time we've spent together has given me a chance to see that I could spend all my days with you. When I return from these games; I will give you all the love you deserve. Maribelle Elaine Harper; will you consider becoming my wife?" I was speechless for once but I couldn't leave Cato without an answer especially when he showed me the ring.

"Yes; I'll marry you" I replied. He removed the ring from the box and slid it on my finger. I grinned and admired the ring before kissing Cato. "Shall we go tell our moms the big news" Cato asked. I rang the bell and asked in reply "Yes but why do I get the feeling they already know" as the avoxes came and cleared the table while Cato and I linked arms and he led me inside. We made our way down the hall and to the parlor. I knocked twice and we walked in. Our moms were grinning and Mrs. Stone said "You two really are perfect together."

"Well; our being together is about to become permanent" I replied, flashing my ring. "This is actually what we were about to reveal to you two & hoping you would still go through with this" my mom commented. "What is that supposed to mean" I asked. "Perhaps you two had best sit down" Mrs. Stone told us. Cato and I sat down on the love seat and the door of the parlor was closed by a passing avox. "What's going on" I asked.

"Your grandfathers were the ones who had your marriage set up. They hated each other but they had to negotiate for peace between the Capitol and District 2" my mom replied. "They finally decided to settle it in the ways of long ago and arrange a marriage. At that time; both of us were expecting and it was decided you two would be marrying when you two came of age. When they made this arrangement; neither of us were sure you two would like each other. We knew though that we would have to keep the promise either way" Mrs. Stone said after swallowing a drink of tea.

"We had hoped you two would like each other but we could never be sure. As it was typical; most arranged marriages do not like each other" my mom continued. "Are you two really sure you're not upset about getting married" Mrs. Stone asked. Cato smiled at me and I replied "We're sure about this and when Cato comes out of that arena; I'll look forward to getting married."

"And I'm sure your bag is ready so that you can go to District 2" my mom said. "Yes mom but what am I to do? The reaping is tomorrow" I asked. "You'll have to lie and blend in and register like all the other girls. None of them can know you're a Capitol citizen. If anything happens & Cato gets reaped; go with him into the arena. You have your father and grandfather's fighting ability" my mom answered. I nodded and took Cato's hand.

We left the parlor and Cato asked "Do you want me to help you train Maribelle?" "Please train me Cato" I replied. "Very well" Cato replied. "But for now; let's enjoy the rest of our time here" I told him. "I would like to see your latest painting" Cato commented. "Of course you can" I answered, leading him to my studio.

I showed him some of my work and I suddenly felt inspired. "Cato; I know this sounds silly but could you let me sketch you" I asked. "Sure Maribelle" he answered. I grabbed my pad and said "Sit on that stool next to my easel and don't move a muscle." "As you request my love" Cato replied, sitting on the stool. I sat across from him on the other stool and began sketching; looking up only to make sure I didn't mess up his face.

A couple of hours later; I finished and said "You certainly are the perfect model." I held up the sketch and he smiled. "Cato; it's time to head home and help Maribelle with her bag" Mrs. Stone called. I got up and Cato helped me get downstairs with my overnight. I hugged my mom and followed Cato and his mother out to the car that was waiting. Was I ready for all that would come with going in as a tribute in the deadliest event Panem has had going on for 74 years now? More importantly; was I ready to face marriage once the Games were over or would it all be at stake when something bigger than all of Panem could have ever known was brewing?


End file.
